Das Rheingold: The Rhinegold
by HermioneMew
Summary: The first of Wagner's Ring cycle...Harry Potter style! I've given it a touch of my silly little humor (and casting). R/R please! I'll love ya for it!
1. Scene 1-The Rhine

Das Rheingold  
The Gold of the Rhine  
  
A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't been posting for...what? Two months? I've been really busy...stuff's been going on...never mind. Anyway, I'm back with a whole new opera fic! And this one is meant to please everyone! Harry and Ginny are married here, which is good if you like Harry/Ginny romance (I know I do!) and they fight all the time, so that's good if you don't like Harry/Ginny romance. Whatever. On with the fic.  
  
BTW, the Rhine is a river in Germany. In this opera by Wagner, it's said to have a bunch of gold at the bottom. Don't look for the gold; you'll be disappointed.  
  
~cast list~  
  
Woglinde (Vog-linda) - a young girl living in the Rhine River - Draco Malfoy  
~  
Wellgunde (Vell-gunta) - another girl - Fleur Delacour  
~  
Flosshilde (Floss-hilta) - another girl - Mrs. Delacour  
~  
Alberich (Olb-rish) - a Night-Dwarf - Mr. Delacour  
~  
Fricka (Free-ka) - the marriage-goddess, married to Wotan - Ginny Weasley  
~  
Wotan (Vo-tan) - the war-god and the leader, married to Fricka - Harry Potter  
~  
Freia (Fry-ah, not Fray-ah) - the goddess of youth - Mrs. Malfoy  
~  
Fasolt - a giant - Ron Weasley  
~  
Fafner - another giant, Fasolt's brother - Voldemort *tee hee*  
~  
Froh (Fro, not Frow) - the god of rainbows *snort* - Mr. Weasley  
~  
Donner (Thor) (Toh-ner) - the thunder-god - Sirius Black *yeah!*  
~  
Loge (Lo-geh, not Loje) - the god of fire and mischief - Mr. Malfoy *yeah!*  
~  
Mime (Mee-meh, not like the evil mime you see on the street) - Alberich's dwarf-brother - Peter Pettigrew *boo*  
~  
Erda (Er-tah) - the earth-goddess - Mrs. Weasley  
  
That is all you need to know. Translations of the German appear in parantheses. Don't worry, I barely remember any of the libretto, so there won't be too many weird characters. =)  
  
And remember: 'w' is pronounced 'v', and 'v', is pronounced 'f'. The gibberish will not be translated.  
  
~  
Scene 1  
The bottom of the Rhine River  
  
DRACO: *sitting on a rock* Weia! Waga! Woge, du Welle! Walle zur wiege! (Swell, wave! Rock our cradle!) Wagala weia! Wallala weiala weia!   
  
FLEUR: Woglinde, are you watching alone?  
  
DRACO: If you'd join me, there'd be two of us.  
  
FLEUR: How are you watching...?  
  
DRACO: Safe from you!  
  
MRS. DELACOUR: Heia yaheia! Crazy sisters!  
  
DRACO: Flosshilde, swim! Catch the fugitive!  
  
FLEUR: *swims away*  
  
MRS. DELACOUR: Evil people! Concentrate on the gold, or later you'll regret all your little games.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *shows up and sits on a rock* Hehe! You nixies!  
  
(Note: I have no idea what a nixie is.)  
  
ALL THREE RHINEMAIDENS: What do you want?  
  
FLEUR: Father warned us of an enemy like this!  
  
DRACO: Shall we ignore him?  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Come here, pretty mermaids. I would gladly journey up from the darkness of Nibelung-land if you would come...  
  
MRS. DELACOUR: Does he want to play with us?  
  
FLEUR: Certainly seems so!  
  
DRACO: Let's play a little 'game' with him...hee hee. *swims over* I love you too, Alberich!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: She's approaching!  
  
DRACO: No, no, it's nicer down below! *swims down*  
  
(Note: Nibelungs *dwarves* don't know how to swim very well.)  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Wait! WAit for me! *dives*  
  
DRACO: I changed my mind! It's better up here! *swims up*  
  
MR. DELACOR: You evil person!  
  
FLEUR: Oh, leave her alone. Don't you think I'm prettier?  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Umm...yeah.  
  
FLEUR: I don't like this rock. Why don't we go over here? *dashes across the river to another very tall rock*  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Stop that! What you do so easily is hard for me!  
  
MRS. DELACOUR: *mocking* Stupid sisters! Do you not think the dwarf handsome? What a beautiful, toad-like voice! What a striking, hunchbacked shape! What lovely prickly black hairs! Oh, that he might be here with us for always!  
  
DRACO/FLEUR: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Villains, are you laughing at me?!  
  
*the sun rises, and shines on the Rhine-gold*  
  
ALL THREE RHINEMAIDENS: Rhiiiiiiiiiinegold! Rhiiiiiiiiinegold! HEia yaheia! Heia yahei! Shine on, pretty gold! We will swim in your beauty and play bathed in your glorious, wondrous light!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: What is that they are looking at...?  
  
ALL THREE RHINEMAIDENS: You scaredy-cat, why did you not come and love us like you said you did?...we are faithful...we will not deceive you, we promise!...*ha ha ha ha ha ha!* Wallala, wallaleia la la!   
Leiblicher Albe,  
Lachst du nicht auch?   
In des Goldes Scheine   
Wie leuchtest du schön!   
O komm', Lieblicher,   
Lache mit uns!   
*Lovely goblin,   
Do you not laugh too?  
In the light of the shining gold  
How handsome you look!   
O come, darling,   
Laugh with us!* Heia yaheia! Heia yaheia! Wallala la la la leia yahei!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *scowls* Stupid Rhinemaidens and their stupid treasure. It's only a bit of gold.  
  
DRACO: He would not insult the Rhine-gold if he knew its amazing power.  
  
FLEUR: Yes. He who made the gold into a ring would control the entire world.  
  
MRS. DELACOUR: Of course, the only one who can do this is one who has cursed love...certainly not that dwarf who is so enraptured by us.  
  
ALL THREE: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *smirks* Oh yeah? Beware! The Nibelung is approaching your toy! *dives*  
  
DRACO/FLEUR/MRS. DELACOUR: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Look! Look! Ooh, the Nibelung is angwy!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: And now I shout to the waters: I curse love! *steals the gold and scampers away*  
  
DRACO: Oh no! Stop thief!  
  
FLEUR: Save our gold!  
  
MRS. DELACOUR: Hülfe! Hülfe! Wehe! Wehe! (Help! Help! Woe! Woe!)  
  
MR. DELACOUR: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!  
  
*everything goes dark because the gold isn't there to give off any light* 


	2. Scene 2-The Heavens

Scene 2  
Up in the heavens, the home of the gods  
  
GINNY: Wotan, husband! Wake up!  
  
HARRY: *dreaming* I dream...about purple teddy bears...ooh! Candy cane! Thank you, Mr. Teddy Bear!...  
  
GINNY: *kicks Harry* Arise! Arise and reflect on your actions!  
  
HARRY: *wakes up and sees Walhalla, the castle on the hill* Ah, it is finished! The two giants have done their work well! Strong and beautiful stands the castle of the gods, for all to see! Hehrer, herrlicher Bau! (Sublime, wonderful building!)  
  
GINNY: And do you not remember how we promised to pay the giants...?  
  
HARRY: No...  
  
GINNY: You promised to give them my sister! How dare you! And now they will come and they will torment her!  
  
MRS. MALFOY: *runs in* Help! Help! Fasolt is here, and he wants to carry me off as his sweetheart! Help me, sister, brother-in-law!  
  
GINNY: *glares at Harry*  
  
(Suddenly, with an enormous BANG from the orchestra, Ron and Voldemort (Fasolt and Fafner) stroll in.)  
  
RON: While you all closed your eyes in sleep, we two built the castle without rest. We piled up heavy rocks, we built the strong towers and the tall gates. Now move into your new home and give us our reward!  
  
HARRY: Are you quite mad? We cannot give up one of our number!  
  
GINNY: But remember, Wotan, you so foolishly sealed the bargain on your spear! Now you cannot go back on your word, and we shall never see Freia again!  
  
RON: Exactly. Hand her over!  
  
MRS. MALFOY: Hepl! Help! Wotan verlässt mich! (Wotan is abandoning me!)  
  
VOLDEMORT: *to Ron* Now, listen here, you lovesick fool. Do you remember Alberich the Nibelung? Word has it he has a lot of gold. Ask Wotan to give the gold to us. Having Freia the goddess will not benefit us at all.  
  
HARRY: You're nuts. Forget it. You can't have Freia, and you can't have the Nibelung's gold. Name another reward.  
  
RON: I don't want gold. I want Freia.  
  
HARRY: Hey! I SAID, forget it!  
  
RON: No way. You swore on your spear! *grabs Mrs. Malfoy* Come here, maiden! Follow us!  
  
MR. WEASLEY: *rushes in* Zu mir, Freia! Meide sie, Frecher! Froh schützt die Schöne! (To me, Freia! Leave her alone, scoundrel! Froh will protect the beauty!)  
  
SIRIUS: *brandishes his hammer* Fasolt und Fafner, gefühltet ihr schon meines Hammers harten Schlag? (Fasolt and Fafner, have you ever felt the hard blow of my hammer?)  
  
HARRY: Peace. We do not want to fight. Loge (Lo-geh, not Loje) will be here soon to solve the problem.  
  
GINNY: I don't see why you trust him. He's a liar and a bunch of words that I can't say because goddesses aren't supposed to use profane words.  
  
VOLDEMORT: *to Ron* How can I make you understand that we do not need Freia? Accept Wotan's gold, if not Alberich's!...come to think of it, actually, it would be good to take Freia only for a short time. That way, we could do some damage to the gods. Freia grows the golden apples of youth, and if we take her for only a while, the gods will already be seriously affected.  
  
RON: *sigh* Well...okay, I guess so...  
  
MR. MALFOY: *appears in a burst of flame*  
  
HARRY: Finally, Loge! Counsel wisely, now; you struck a bargain with these giants. Now find a way to compromise.  
  
MR. MALFOY: What? What bargain? I promised Freia to them if they built the castle exactly to our requirements. Since dawn, I have been examining every stone in the edifice. Not one block is loose in its place. The giants have proved trustworthy, and I have kept my word. Nicht müssig war ich, wie mancher hier; der lügt, wer lässig mich schilt! (I did not stand idle, like many here; he lies, he who calls me lazy!)  
  
HARRY: Fool and knave! We cannot give up Freia! We told you to search for another reward for the giants! Did you?  
  
MR. MALFOY: *sigh* Immer ist Undank Loge's Lohn! (Ingratitude is always Loge's reward!) I searched every corner of the earth to find a suitable payment for the giants. Everywhere that living things stirred: the ocean, the high mountains, the desert, the thick forests. I questioned all, I left out no detail, and now I have come to the conclusion that men and beasts value nothing more than the worth and delight of women. As I passed over the Rhine river, I saw three weeping mermaids. They turn to you, Wotan, for help. I promised them to notify you, and now I have fulfilled my promise.  
  
HARRY: But I have too many problems myself! How can I help them?  
  
GINNY: See in what a deceitful snake of a trickster you have placed your trust?  
  
MR. WEASLEY: Loge heisst du, doch nenn' ich dich Lüge! (You are called Loge, but I now call you Liar!)  
  
SIRIUS: Cursed fire! I will quench you with my thunderstorms!  
  
HARRY: Leave my ally in peace. You do not know his concealed art. Give him his own space, and he will help us. What else did you find?  
  
MR. MALFOY: Alberich, who stole the Rhinemaidens' gold, has made the gold into a ring. As we all know, a Rune makes the ring. No one but he who has renounced love can win the ring.  
  
GINNLY: Could my husband get the ring?  
  
MR. MALFOY: If he renounces love, yes. *notices Harry making a face* Das sparst du wohl? (That displeases you?) Well, there is still a way to get the Ring and perhaps use it as a substitute for Freia.  
  
VOLDEMORT: You see, dear brother Fasolt? We shall get a reward after all.  
  
RON: *scowls*  
  
HARRY: We can still get the Ring?...so rate, wie? (Advise, how?)  
  
MR. MALFOY: Durch Raub! (We shall steal it!) Come, we shall go down and get the Ring from Alberich. Without his ring, he is powerless over his treasure. We could use it then to pay.  
  
RON: Very well. On one condition: we are taking Freia with us. We will not harm her. We'll bring her back by sunset, and we want you to have the ransom ready. Otherwise, she stays with us forever.  
  
GINNY: *screams*  
  
RON: Hieher, Maid! In unsre Macht! Als Pfand folgt du uns jetzt, bis wir Lösung empfahen! (Here, maiden! In our power! You follow us now as hostage, until we get our ransom!)  
  
MRS. MALFOY: *screaming in the distance* Brüder! Schwester! Rettet! Helft! (Brothers! Sister! Save me! Help!)  
  
MR. MALFOY: Uber Stock und Stein zu Tal stapfen sie hin...durch des Rheines Wasserfurt stapfen die Riesen... (Over stick and stone to the valley they go...through the Rhine's waters the giants are wading...) heia! Hei! How quickly they stagger away! Freia hangs unhappily from Fasolt's shoulders!...*turns around* And how are you, blessed gods?  
  
(All the gods have mysteriously aged since Mrs. Malfoy went offstage.)  
  
MR. MALFOY: Trügt mich ein Nebel? Neckt mich ein Traum? (Does some mist deceive me? Does some dream tease me?) How withered you all look!  
  
GINNY: Wehe! Wehe! Was ist geschehen? (Woe! Woe! What happened?)  
  
MR. MALFOY: I see...I see what has happened! You have not eaten Freia's fruit today. The golden apples in her garden kept you vigorous and young. Now, with the orchard-keeper gone, the apples are dying. I do not feel this effect as much, because Freia was always stingy towards me with the godly fruit.  
  
HARRY: We have no choice. Freia the good must be rescued! Come with me, Loge! You must help!  
  
GINNY/MR. WEASLEY/SIRIUS: YEAH! YOU GOT US INTO THIS MESS!  
  
MR. MALFOY: So shall we go down to Nibelung-land through the Rhine?  
  
HARRY: Er...not through the Rhine!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Very well then. Durch die Schwefelkleft. (Through the sulphur-cleft.)  
  
(Harry and Mr. Malfoy go offstage and a yellow cloud fills the scene.  



	3. Scene 3-The Nibelung Caverns

Scene 3  
Nibelung-land  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *drags out Pettigrew* Here, crafty dwarf! Have you finished the ornament?  
  
PETTIGREW: *whimpers* Ow! Ow! Lass mich nur los! (Let me go!) Let go my ear! I finished it! Here it is!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: The Tarnhelm...*puts it on* Nacht und Nebel...niemand gleich! (Night and mist, resembling no one!) *poof, turns invisible* Siehst du mich, Bruder? (Can you see me, brother?)  
  
PETTIGREW: Wo bist du? Ich sehe dich nicht. (Where are you? I cannot see you.)  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *whack* Then feel me! *whack whack whack* Hoho! Hoho! Listen, Nibelungs! I have power over you all! I can be everywhere and no one will know where I am! Ha ha ha ha! *strolls away*  
  
MR. MALFOY: *drifts in* Nibelung-land is here.  
  
HARRY: What is that in the rocks?  
  
PETTIGREW: Ow! Ow!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Hi, Mime, sprightly dwarf! What ails you so?  
  
PETTIGREW: Leave me alone!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Gladly, Mime! And I will do even more that: I will help you!  
  
PETTIGREW: Why would anyone help me? My own brother has made me his slave!  
  
MR. MALFOY: What gave him the power to do that?  
  
PETTIGREW: His accursed ring! Once, we all were carefree blacksmiths. We made trinkets for the children and jewelry for the women. But now, since he has his Ring, we all must work day and night, in fear of our lives! That ring tells him where the gold is, and he makes us crawl into the narrowest crack just to pile up all the gold to satisfy his greed.  
  
MR. MALFOY: Aww. We feel your pain. Where is this famous brother of yours?  
  
PETTIGREW: How am I supposed to know? He forced me to make a helmet for him, but I didn't know what powers it had, so I made it, and he turned himself invisible! And I have only my own stupidity to thank for the beating he gave me!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *comes back, visible* Ha ha ha! Pile it up here! And there! Well, get moving! Shall I help you? If anyone stands idle, they will pay for it! Mime, you watch over them! Get back to work, brother! Don't stop to chat with these two strangers!...who is there?  
  
MR. MALFOY: We are your friends. Trust us or the consequences will be painful.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Ah, clever Loge...always deeming himself smarter than the rest of us silly little masses. But see this new treasure I have. I can turn into anything I want to be, and I can be unseen.  
  
MR. MALFOY: Vieles sah ich...(I have seen much...) but never a wonder like this. I do not believe you, dwarf. Show us.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Skepticism. How I hate it. But I can prove it! What shall I be?  
  
MR. MALFOY: Anything, so long as you astound us.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Very well. Riesenwurm winde ringelnd! (Giant Dragon, wind in coils!) *turns into a dragon*  
  
MR. MALFOY: *pretending to be scared to death* Ohe! Ohe! Schreckliche! Schlange, verschlinge mich nicht! Schone Loges Leben! (Oh! Oh! Dreadful! Serpent, do not swallow me up! Spare Loge's life!)  
  
HARRY: Ha ha ha! Gut, Alberich! Gut, du Arger! (Good one, Alberich! Good, you evil creature!)  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Now are you satisfied?  
  
MR. MALFOY: Er, not quite. Suppose you were in very great danger and it would be impossible to fight. Could you make yourself very small and escape? I think that is impossible.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Nothing easier! Nun denn, wie klein soll ich sein? (Now, how small shall I be?)  
  
MR. MALFOY: About yea big.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Okay. Krumm und grau, krieche Kröte! (Crooked and gray, creep toad!) *turns into a toad*  
  
MR. MALFOY: Dort die Kröte! Greife sie rasch! (There's the toad! Grab it, quick!)  
  
HARRY: *steps on the toad*  
  
MR. MALFOY: Now we take him up to earth! There he will be ours!  
  
*orchestral interval: the ascent to the upper world*  
  



	4. Scene 4-The Upper World and Heavens

Scene 4  
Back in the real world (and heavens)  
  
MR. MALFOY: *sits Mr. Delacour on a rock* Da, Vetter. (There, cousin.) Dort liegt die Welt! (There lies the world!) Do you find it to your liking? And you thought to own it all for yourself...ha.  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Let me go! And give me back the Tarnhelm!  
  
HARRY: No! I wanna play with it! Mommy! He's being mean!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Give us your treasure!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Oh yeah? Make me!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Did you know that I can kill you with my little finger if I should so desire?  
  
MR. DELACOUR: *grumble grumble* Fine. *calls to the Nibelungs*  
  
NIBELUNGS: *pile up all the treasure*  
  
MR. DELACOUR: There. Now will you let me go?  
  
HARRY: This helmet goes with the ransom for Freia. *throws the Tarnhelm on the pile*  
  
MR. MALFOY: Not so fast, sly one. What is that Ring?  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Er...a ring?  
  
MR. MALFOY: Give it here. *takes the ring and gives it to Harry*  
  
HARRY: Hee hee! *puts it on* Now we have all the treasure!  
  
MR. MALFOY: *unties Mr. Delacour* There, dwarf! Go home! Appreciate our mercy!  
  
MR. DELACOUR: Bin ich nun frei...? Ha, ha! Wirklich frei...? (Am I free now...? Ha ha! Really, free?) Well, then, hear the first thing I will say in honor of my freedom. As it came to me through a curse, let this ring be cursed! All will want the ring, but none shall get it. He who has the ring will be envied and hated. People will die and weep for the Ring. No one will derive happiness from it. Did you hear? You shall not escape my curse! *disappears*  
  
MR. MALFOY: Did you mark his greeting?  
  
HARRY: Aw, who cares?  
  
*they go up to heaven*  
  
MR. WEASLEY: Sie kehrten zurück! (They returned!)  
  
GINNY: Wotan, husband! Did you succeed?  
  
MR. MALFOY: Yes we did! Freia is as good as back!  
  
HARRY: Well, that depends. We can't quite negotiate with the giants.  
  
*bang*  
  
RON: Well? Where's our treasure?  
  
GINNY: Leiblichste Schwester! (Dearest sister!) Are you back with us now?  
  
VOLDEMORT: Not until you give us the ransom!  
  
RON: You know, to leave her here makes me sad. If you will give us the gold, make sure that you pile it up so I cannot see her.  
  
VOLDEMORT: Here, we'll measure her.  
  
MRS. MALFOY: DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M A SOPRANO!!!!!!! I CAN SUE!!!!!!!!!  
  
VOLDEMORT/RON: Okay, okay! Geez! *thrust their staves into the ground on either side of her*  
  
RON: There, now pile up the treasure and fill up the space!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Help me, Froh!  
  
*they pile up the gold*  
  
VOLDEMORT: Do not pack it so loosely! Pack it together so there are no cracks!  
  
RON: Wait, there's a chink...!  
  
MR. WEASLEY: Back, you hound!  
  
MR. MALFOY: DON'T TOUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RON: I can see her hair!  
  
HARRY: Give up the Tarnhelm, Loge.  
  
MR. MALFOY: *sigh* Aw, man, I wanted it for myself... *throws on the Tarnhelm* There. Now she's hidden.  
  
RON: Ah, ah, ah! I can still see her eyes! And now I will stay right here and stare at her!  
  
VOLDEMORT: Oh no you don't! Wotan! Give us that ring!  
  
HARRY: This ring? Never!  
  
RON: Very well, we're taking Freia back.  
  
GINNY: Cruel god! It is you who have brought this upon the fair maid!  
  
*poof*  
  
MRS. WEASLEY: *appears in a flash of blue light* Weiche, Wotan, weiche! (Yield, Wotan, yield!) I am Erda, the mother of the Norns. How all was, I know. How all is, I know. How all will be, I know. The ring is cursed, Wotan! Heed the Nibelung's words! A day of doom is coming for the gods. You will but hasten its coming if you do not give up the ring! *disappears*  
  
HARRY: No, wait, divine woman! Stay!  
  
MRS. WEASLEY: Weiche... (Obey...)  
  
GINNY: Goodness! What was that?  
  
HARRY: Ihr Riesen, nimmt euren Ring! (You giants, take your ring!)  
  
RON: And so...fine. We'll take the ransom. Freia is yours.  
  
VOLDEMORT: *takes all the treasure in a sack*  
  
RON: Hey! Some for me, too!  
  
VOLDEMORT: No! I am the one who convinced you to accept the treasure in place of Freia, so I deserve more!  
  
RON: Can I just have the Ring?  
  
VOLDEMORT: No! The Ring is mine!  
  
RON: Lemme hold it!  
  
VOLDEMORT: *takes out his stave and kills Ron* Be sure you don't drop it! Blink away at Freia's eyes now; you won't have the Ring anymore!  
  
(the gods watch in horror)  
  
MR. MALFOY: You are incredibly lucky, Wotan. First you had the Ring, and that benefited you, and then you lost the Ring, and that was even better. See, how your enemies kill each other for the Ring!...  
  
HARRY: Silence, babbler. I do not want to talk about it. *sigh* Well, there stands Valhalla. It was won unhappily, but it was won.  
  
SIRIUS: *goes and strikes a rock with his hammer* Heda! Heda! Hedo! Ihr Nebel, zu mir! (To me, mists!) Donner, your lord, calls you to him! Heda! Heda! Hedo! Come, vapors! Come, rain! *a cloud envelops him* Hieher, Bruder! (Come here, brother!)  
  
MR. WEASLEY: *goes off into the cloud*  
  
CLOUD: *disappears*  
  
A rainbow stretches across the valley, leading from where all the gods are to Valhalla.  
  
MR. WEASLEY: Come! Walk the bridge of triumph into our godly castle.  
  
HARRY: Come, wife; come and live with me in Valhalla.  
  
GINNY: What does the name mean?  
  
HARRY: You will see.  
  
(Note: In German, "walhall" translates to "hall of war". in later operas, we find that the castle is where dead heroes go so that later, when Erda's "day of doom" comes, they can protect the gods.)  
  
MR. MALFOY: *stands aside* They are hurrying to their own end...why do I associate myself with these vulgar creatures? How I wish I could become pure fire again and consume them all!...well, for now I'll be docile. Who knows, what I shall do! *he begins to cross the rainbow*  
  
DRACO/FLEUR/MRS. DELACOUR: Rhiiiiiiiiiinegold! Rhiiiiiiiiiinegold! Reines Gold! (Rhinegold! Rhinegold! Pure gold!) Oh, how wondrously you once shone upon us!  
  
HARRY: What is that crying which falls upon my ear?  
  
MR. MALFOY: 'Tis the Rhinemaidens! They are bewailing their lost gold!  
  
DRACO/FLEUR/MRS. DELACOUR: Wotan! Give us back our gold!!!!!!!!!...  
  
(note: This part is hysterical. Loge is singing along with the Rhinemaidens, in a very loud and obnoxious voice. It's funny.)  
  
HARRY: Make them be quiet!  
  
MR. MALFOY: Ihr da im Wasser! (You there in the water!) Why do you lift your sad voices to us? Come, listen to what Wotan wishes for you; although the gold no longer shines on you maidens, you will always rejoice in the light of us gods!  
  
ALL GODS: *laugh insanely* nyah nyah!  
  
RHINEMAIDENS: Rhiiiiiiiiiiinegold! Rhiiiiiiiiiiinegold! Reines Gold! (Rhinegold! Rhinegold! Pure gold!) If only you still glittered deep below! Only in the deep are you trustworthy and good, for all that lives up in the heavens is craven and fake!  
  
End opera. 


End file.
